Fabian's Past
by comealongpond42
Summary: When Nina finds out about a love interest from Fabian's past, will she have to overcome her jealousy to solve the mystery of her disappearance? A LOT better than it sounds, trust me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own House of Anubis, but I do own Charlotte Nightshade.**

Nina's P.O.V.

Fabian seemed upset today. I don't know what it was, but he just wasn't himself. Like when I walked into his room this morning he jumped and stuffed away the notebook he was reading from. And I don't know if it was my eyes, but I swear he wiped tears from his eyes. I asked what was wrong but he just passed it off as 'Nothing.'

When we walked to school he was tense, looking around him as if expecting a ghost to jump out from behind a tree. But yet he seemed kind of happy about this.

When we had free time in class he would pull out that notebook and start reading it. It was kind of unlike me, but when he got up to help Ms. Andrews with something, I opened it and started to read.

Fabian,

I know you miss me. And I miss you too. Check MY email after school today. You do remember the password, right? You won't like what you see, but it's true. I'm sorry.

Charlotte Nightshade

I flipped through the rest of the notebook, it was empty. Fabian had seriously been rereading that one paragraph for the whole day? This Charlotte girl must be really important to him…

"Hey, Amber?" I asked, leaning forward to where she was sitting next to Patricia.

"Yes, Nina?"

"Did Fabian ever know a girl named Charlotte?"

"I don't think so…"Amber trailed off, "Wait! Yes, there was a Charlotte! She was here a while ago! Mick hadn't joined the school yet and Joy was still here, so she had to room with Fabian! They were so sweet together… like soul mates…"

Ignoring the fact that somewhere inside that statement made me jealous, I asked, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know… one day she just…left…kind of like Joy. Except no body freaked out like Patricia."

Patricia turned around and glared at Amber, "Yes, I _didn't_ freak out, but Fabian _was _upset, remember? He cried and…stuff…"

"He did?" Amber looked confused, "Oh, well I was kind of paying attention to her _replacement _so…"

Patricia rolled her eyes and started on her worksheet.

"What?" Amber looked around, "Well its true!"

I shook my head and started on my own worksheet while Fabian walked back in with Ms. Andrews.

On the way back to school, I was tempted to ask Fabian about the mysterious Charlotte, but he was doing the tense-looking-for-a-ghost thing again.

Instead of stopping to talk about the upcoming Sibuna meeting **(A/N- This takes place before Patricia joined Sibuna) **he walked to his room as if in a daze.

And I was so worried I didn't even realize the jealousy that was starting to form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I DO NOT own House of Anubis, just the plot of this story ang the character, Charlotte Nightshade.**

Fabian's P.O.V.

The first day she came, I didn't realize I was staring. She was pretty, I'll give her that. Long light brown hair with red streaks, icy blue eyes, tan skin, a dazzling smile, long legs, and a happy disposition.

Until the day she left. She was sad that day. Like she knew what was going on. But she never told me. She just packed up her bags and left. Leaving only a Paramore CD and an empty notebook.

The same one that this morning was written in with her curlicue hand writing. I did what she asked. I logged into her email. And opened the only one in her inbox. And read the two giant words typed in gigantic font.

I'M DEAD.

I laughed at first, a crazy laugh, one that made me sound insane. She was always someone who played practical jokes. I expected her, Jerome, and Alfie to open my bedroom door and start laughing their heads off. Saying things like, "Gotcha!" or "You shoulda seen your face!"

Then they didn't, the door stayed firmly closed. Charlotte Nightshade was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own House of Anubis, yada yada yada. :D**

Fabian's P.O.V.

I couldn't move. I had been staring at those two words for hours. Is this really how much I loved her? Enough to do this? She wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want me to tear myself up just because she left. She would pull up her brown hair into a neat ponytail, laugh, and say in a bad imitation of my voice, "My name is Fabian Rutter! I have a serious problem! My roommate died! And now I'm gonna sit here, like a loser, and stare at the computer until my eyes fall out of my skull!"

I laughed, this time happily, not my maniac laugh. I logged out of her email and shut down her computer. As it was turning off, I realized that she had said she was dead. Meaning that she was like, a ghost or something! Because she could type those words! I could sense another insane laugh coming, so I shut myself up and decided to go visit Nina.

Nina's P.O.V.

What did Charlotte have that I didn't have? Sure, she slept in the same room as him, but I know him better! Oh my gosh, I thought, I'm turning into Amber. I sighed and threw myself onto my bed. Is this really how much I love him? Enough to do this? He wouldn't want this. He would tell me to cheer up. Hopefully. Did I really know Fabian that well? Amber said him and Charlotte were like soul mates. She never said that about me and him. Wait, do I _like _FABIAN RUTTER! No! He's like my brother! Then why do I have they sudden urge to kiss him? Oh gosh! I DO like him! Does he think I'm pretty? Was he trying to ask me out that one time Amber thought we were dating? Why am I rambling on like a crazy person? Why is someone at my door? Why can't they just shut up and go away?

I stopped myself. What the crap was I doing? I didn't want them to shut up and go away! It could be Fabian! Oh gosh, I need to check into an asylum.

I opened the door. It was Fabian. Was he crying? Oh no! Was Charlotte dead! Now I feel bad!

"Hey, Nina." He said nervously, "I was wondering if you would want to talk. You know, just…talk."

"She's dead isn't she?" I said before I could stop myself.

"Not entirely, no," a girl said from behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**By now should all know I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! But I said it anyway. **

** Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! **

** And to Tigerwolfygirl, GHOSTLY WIND!**

** This chapter is short. I mean, my others are too. But this one is really short. This is only because I am **_**supposed **_**to be working on a science fair project. But I NEEDED to type something! **

** So…here it is!**

Fabian's P.O.V.

Those three words reverberated through my mind. "Not entirely, no."

The voice that spoke them was different than it used to be. Sad and depressed. And that wasn't the only thing. The voice sounded like dead leaves blowing against concrete. I don't know how, but it did. And it didn't' used to. It almost scared me. But what scared me even more wasn't the voice. It was the person who spoke them. The fact that they were gone. The fact that I was trying to get over them. The fact that it was Charlotte.

There was an awkward silence then. One in which Nina and I kind of just sound there, our backs still turned to Charlotte. Shooting nervous glances at each other and holding our breath. Nina knew who Charlotte was, and she knew that was her. I have no idea how this was possible, but it was. She had asked me if she was dead. And then Charlotte responded. I didn't want to see Charlotte, only for the reason that I knew I would break down if I did. Nina didn't need to see me like that. Or, I didn't want her to.

Nina's P.O.V.

I turned around first. Fabian just kind of stood there nervously. I didn't bother him. When I saw Charlotte I knew immediately why Fabian had liked her. She was pretty and there was just this aura around her that made you feel happy. But that was quickly fading. It was probably because she was

Partly see through.

And

Dead. Ghost, whatever. I guess that's the same thing.

Fabian finally turned around, "Charlotte?" his voice cracked.

And instead of saying something dramatic, like, "Fabian? Is it you?" She did the thing I least expected her to do.

She started laughing hysterically.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK peoples, here we go… sorry for writing such short chapters, but I am making this up as I go!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **

**I DO NOT OWN HoA! IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPREHENDED THAT THEN I FEEL BAD FOR YOU!**

Fabian's P.O.V.

I stared puzzled at Charlotte, who had started hysterically laughing as soon as I had uttered a word.

"You were like, 'Charlotte?'" she was doing that bad imitation of me thing again, this time making me sound like someone off of a soap opera.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, which only started to make Nina laugh and before long we were all laughing hysterically at nothing.

Then Charlotte stopped.

Charlotte's P.O.V.

I laughed. Why did I laugh? That caused me to stray from the reason I was here. To say goodbye. And maybe to explain things, you know, when Fabian was alone. But to me, it looked like he had moved on. He had a girlfriend, or at least it looked that way. If they aren't a couple then I REALLY need to teach him a thing or two about girls… if I could stay. But I can't or rather I don't want to.

So I decided to do something only a ghost could. I disappeared.

Fabian's P.O.V.

I looked up to see why Charlotte had stopped laughing. We used to laugh for hours together. Used to. But not anymore, apparently. Because when I looked up Charlotte was gone.

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS! **


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's P.O.V.

To tell you the truth, I was happy Charlotte had left. I don't know why. Jealousy, I guess? But Fabian seemed so sad. I couldn't do this to him. If this girl was that close, then maybe they didn't realize how in love they really were. Maybe they were just friends. Maybe. Or not. But either way, I was going to help Fabian.

"Fabian?" it was barely a whisper, but he looked up quickly, "Do you want to talk?"

He took a deep breath, "Yeah. I'll explain. About Charlotte."

***FLASHBACK TIME* (from Fabian's P.O.V.)**

"I want everyone downstairs!" Victor yelled suddenly, breaking me from my thoughts of the upcoming science test.

I groaned inwardly and opened my door, walking down the hallway to the foyer. Jerome and Alfie came up behind me laughing hysterically while Amber, Mara, Patricia, and Joy paraded downstairs. The state of the girl's only made Jerome and Alfie laugh harder and I couldn't help but force back a laugh because honestly they looked…weird. Amber's hair was frizzed up on one side, and her makeup was smudged from sleeping with it on after going to the movie theater last night. Joy had one eye made up and hair pulled up into a knot so big it could be a bird's nest. Mara hadn't even changed out of her pajamas and Patricia was wearing that ever-so-permanent frown.

"Victor," Amber groaned, "Why do we have to get up now? It's a Saturday and I'm tired form being up last night and my hair's messed up and I look like a total mess and-"

"Miss Millington!" Victor interrupted, glaring at her menacingly, "You can go back to sleep _after _I make my announcement."

Amber clenched her jaw, obviously biting back more complaints, but not saying anything for fear of having to do bathroom duty.

"As you all know, Robbie switched schools last month. And as you also all know, Fabian is without a roommate. So we are being joined by a new arrival that should be arriving any second now…"

And the door didn't open. So I let my thoughts wander to those of what my roommate would be like. Maybe if he would be nice. Or if he could play guitar. Or if he likes science. I was wondering if whether or not he would think I was a nerd when the door slowly opened. I stepped forward prepared to introduce myself. It took me a minute to realize who was standing in front of me. Because at first I didn't realize that my new roommate was a girl.

**WHOO! FINALLY! WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG! I will update the others soon, I promise you this. So please, be nice and REVIEW! No flamers, constructive criticism accepted. HOPE YA LIKE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SOOOO SORRY! I DID NOT DIE! I AM STILL HERE! Okay, it wasn't **_**that**_** long. But, if it was for you I AM SORRY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I no own HoA. Only Charlotte.**

Fabian's P.O.V.

"Hi," she extended her arm towards me, "My names Charlotte."

"Uh, Fabian," I was still a little shocked about who this roommate was. A girl. This could be good or bad. Or awkward. Either way…

"Well," Jerome smirked, "I think we should all let little Fabian 'bond' with his lovely new roommate."

I glared at Jerome and Alfie as the laughed themselves out of the room. The girls giggled their way up as well, but they weren't as much as a threat to me.

"Uh…" I could see Charlotte was extremely confused.

"Just ignore them, I'll show you my, I mean, our, room," I led her down the hallway, walking stiffly.

When I creaked open the door, her voice came suddenly from behind me, "I'll sleep on the couch."

_Did I look _that _mad? I'm probably giving a really bad impression right now…_

"No, it's fine, Charlotte, I guess I wasn't expecting someone like…you…to be my roommate."

"You mean a girl?"she was already unpacking her stuff, "I won't bother you Fabian, really. I'll stay out of your way."

That promise was short lived. It was broken when I found her crying about a phone call telling her that her sister had been killed in a car crash. We sort of opened up to each other that night. It's like we were two pieces that just…fit. We went on like that for a while. Doing all our school work together, sitting together, practicing guitar together. We were never _officially _an item, but everyone assumed, even us. It wasn't long until we had our first kiss, under an oak tree in the woods. It was really random, spontaneous, all of a sudden. We were doing our science project that we had been paired up to complete. I don't even remember how it happened. But obviously it did. We never told anyone. But again, they guessed. Maybe it was the way we couldn't stop smiling when we got back, even when we were told Victor had to cook for us that night.

Then one day, everything changed. Charlotte got upset, I don't know why. She didn't want to practice guitar anymore. She sat and stared at a wall. She wouldn't talk to me. She stayed up late that night. Just sat in bed in the dark, staring at me.

Then she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

OKAY I AM BACK! WHOO! Updates will go A LOT faster now because I FINALLY got my own computer! YAY!

Here we go…

Nina's P.O.V.

"For a while I actually forgot about her…"Fabian finished, his eyes glazed over.

"Hey," I said, placing my hand on his arm and moving his head up to look at me, "Charlotte…she…well…you and I both know she's gone physically. But the fact that we just recently saw her…you guys can still hang out, even though it'd be REALLY weird. Obviously she'll leave eventually but what can you do? Life doesn't last forever Fabes, you and I both know that. And it's only a matter of time before one of us…never mind…that's a long way away, but Fabian, I'm sure she'd want you to move on."

"And I do," geez, the girl really needed to stop doing that, "Look, Fabian, I'll stay for a little, that's the most I can give you, then I'm gone, alright? Only if you want me."

"Well I do," I said, "I'd really like to get to know you, even if you are…"I stuck out my hand slowly, wondering if I'd really want to attempt touching a ghost.

"It doesn't work that way Nina," Charlotte said, backing up slightly, "I'm solid."

"How-"

"Never mind that, come on," Charlotte said excitedly, grabbing Fabian and I by the wrists and pulling us out the door.

Fabian's P.O.V.

Charlotte's hands were burning me. They were so cold. I yanked free of her grasp the same time as Nina.

"Oh gosh," Charlotte yelped, "I forgot! I'm so sorry you guys!"

Nina and I laughed nervously, glancing at the red marks on our arms.

"I AM SO SORRY!"Charlotte screeched, "Oh gosh, please don't be mad!"

"Lottie, really, it's fine," I said, having the sudden urge to call her the thing she hated the most. Her face turned bright red at the mention and she raced down the hall laughing.

"Is she alright?" Nina tentatively questioned.

"Oh yeah…if Charlotte gets called Lottie she gets really weird. It doesn't help that she feels bad about the whole hand thing."

"Does she have…mental issues…?"

"No!" I laughed, "I wish that her problems could be explained!"

We laughed together for a while and it felt like I was with Charlotte again, except not, Nina and I fit together too. Then suddenly Nina stopped. Not this again.

"Fabian…can other people see Charlotte?"

Realization hit me, if Victor was the cause of her death…and he saw her…oh no.

Charlotte's P.O.V.

He called me Lottie! The name had always given me spasms, no one knows why, maybe that's how much I hated it. I felt like being crazy now.

Racing down the stairs in a wild frenzy, my feet banged against the stairs and everyone within hearing distance looked up in surprise, meaning Victor, Trudy, and Patricia.

"What is that?" Patricia exclaimed, for once looking up from her mobile. I stopped all of a sudden, should I let them see me? Yesssss. I shall scare them all! Mwhaha. Whoa…I felt like Fabian after he's had too much sugar.

I decided once my mind made that comparison, it was time to slow down and take a breather. But really…how fun it would be to scare my old classmates…

**Okay so I made a reference to BTR Bumps into the night's story Crazy Boy, which is a story I LOVE and would like to be updated! So thanks to all of my reviewers and I absolutely promise to thank each and every one of you when this story comes to a close. If I don't remember, you're gonna have to remind me.**

**~House of Anubis**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long time no see people!**

**Well I think I should probably continue Fabian's Past…now…**

**This story is one I haven't updated I a long while, so it's gonna be a bit of a rough re-opening. **

**Let us start.**

Charlotte's P.O.V.

I started racing around Anubis house, making doors slam and windows fly open. It really was hilarious, but got annoying after a while because Amber was screaming the whole entire time.

So I eventually decided it might be time to rest and sat on the stairs, not even caring when Alfie and Jerome walked through me.

I decided to not let Fabian or Nina see me when they had finally calmed down Amber and came to find me. I think there was enough excitement going on already.

Fabian's P.O.V.

And now we couldn't find Charlotte anywhere.

Perfect.

Just what I needed at the moment actually. To lose the one person who has answers for a second time.

Trudy called us all down for dinner and I reluctantly followed Nina downstairs and took my usual place at the table. Amber was still glancing around nervously.

"Should we tell her?" I whispered to Nina.

"I don't know, I mean, she's part of Sibuna too, but I'm not exactly sure how she'll take it."

"We should tell her, after dinner we should tell her."

"Alright. If she passes out or something, it's not my fault," Nina laughed.

Nina's P.O.V.

I wasn't exactly agreeing with Fabian on this on. I guess I was just afraid of how Amber would react. I mean, she easily gets scared.

And of course Fabian had entrusted me to tell her, because we were so much "closer" or whatever. I guess _he _just didn't know how to say it.

I went up to my room after dinner and waited for Amber to come in. When she did the first thing I said was, "Hey…Amber? Remember how before I asked about Charlotte?"

"Mmhmm," Amber replied, pulling out her pajamas.

"And remember the doors banging and the windows opening?"

"How could I forget that? And Nina? Do you mind making this fast? I want to get into the bathroom before anyone else does."

"Okay, um, well that was Charlotte."

Amber froze immediately and turned towards me, "What?"

"The doors and stuff…that was Charlotte."

"The ghost was Charlotte," Amber's eyes were getting bigger as she spoke.

"Yes. The ghost was Charlotte. Charlotte's…dead."

I watched as Amber took in that sentence and watched as she opened her mouth wide and screamed.

**Kay, so that was NOT that good, really didn't know how to continue, but the writing quality will get a LOT better soon!**

**=D**

**~Rikki**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I lied a little. Thursday I was busy with this language arts project that I needed to finish...because I kinda procrastinated by watching Shane Dawson so...ANYWAY! None of you must know of that. So here is my lovely addition to Fabian's Past...I promise you that this will become more regular and the chapters may become longer. So Sunday and Thursday are the days! YAY!**

**Here we go!**

Nina's P.O.V.

"AMBER!" I screamed, slapping my hand over her mouth, "Shush!"

Amber was hyperventilating into my hand and it probably took her five minutes to stop.

"Are you okay now, Amber?" I asked her, starting to take my hand away. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"So you're telling me-"

"Amber, really, it's not that hard to grasp," a voice sounded from behind me.

Amber screamed and practically jumped ten feet into the air, "Ohmygod! CHARLOTTE! HOW IS THIS REAL? WHAT HAPPENED? OH MY GOD YOUR HAIR STILL LOOKS GREAT! ARE YOU OKAY? OHMYGOD!"

"Charlotte why do you enjoy popping out of nowhere? It gets just a bit annoying after a while," I grabbed my pajamas and hair brush and started walking out the door. The day talking to a dead person becomes normal, you know your life is going downhill.

**Yeah that was horribly short and completely uninteresting, but I 'm having a hard time concentrating today. My whole house has a sort of sad-ish atmosphere. **

**'And when it rains****  
****On this side of town it touches****  
****Everything...'****  
****Just like 9/11.****  
****Something that happens across the country touches everyone.**

**~Julez**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys. I can never seem to stick to my FanFiction. I'm really really sorry about that. D:**

**But I do have a new chapter today! And hopefully there will be one tomorrow too. I'm on fall break right now, so it's not like I have much else. And also, I know a few people who have made Facebook accounts and/or pages for their FanFiction. Do you think I should? Or do you think its not worth it and I don't have enough readers? I'm just thinking that maybe that will help me to write more...in some twisted way. **

**But just to let you know, once I finish this FanFiction I have a TON (and I mean a TON) or Percy Jackson FanFictions that I've been wanting to put up.**

**I shall now start the chapter.**

Charlotte's P.O.V.

"Alright," Amber got all serious as soon as Nina closed the door, "Explain to me what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Playing dumb has always been a hobby of mine.

"Why are you..." she dropped her voice to a whisper, "Dead."

"Amber it's not a secret that I'm dead," you don't need to whisper. And you don't need to know what happened Amber. I came here to tell someone else."

One of the best things about being dead is that you get to do all these lovely dramatic entrances and exits. Just disappearing and appearing really gets to people.

But then of course there's the whole fact that your dead...kind of puts a damper on your fun...

Fabian's P.O.V.

Who knew that being dead changes people so much. I mean yeah, they're dead, but usually in all the stories people find it better to be dead. They like it so much more than being alive. But not Charlotte. Charlotte just loves to make things difficult. If everyone was agreeing to something, she would have to be the one to ruin it and disagree. I guess she hasn't changed then. It's just that all of her flaws have become ten times more prominent. Now she was so moody, and she seemed to be all over the place, like her brain wasn't working. Well...I guess it technically isn't. But that's beside the point.

Her coming back here, for whatever reason, just made things worse. I think things would be better if she hadn't shown up. I'd be left wondering, and I could just make my own guesses about what happened. She could've moved. She could've gotten a job in some top secret government agency. Anything would be better then knowing that she's dead.

I was lying in be staring at the ceiling, hoping for the first time since she left that she wouldn't show up. Seeing her would make things worse. I need to move on. And her being here isn't helping.

"Fabian," someone whispered from the doorway. I couldn't quite make out the voice but I hoped to god it wasn't her, "Fabian!"

I glanced over to the doorway, only to see Nina standing there. I groaned and got up, we didn't plan a Sibuna meeting tonight did we?

"What do you guys want?"

"It's Charlotte," Nina whispered, "Amber asked her for answers and she just left. She said she was here to tell someone else."

"Look Nina, I know where you're going with this. But I don't want to talk to Charlotte anymore. If we just drop this maybe she'll leave."

"Fabian. Okay, look, I realize you care about her and finding out she's dead probably broke you. But ever since this morning, you haven't been acting normal. Charlotte seems like she's just trying to help you. And answers would be good for all of us. So can you please try to talk to her?"

I had to think about that for a while. Maybe I was just overreacting. Maybe nothing was wrong with Charlotte now. Maybe it was just me.

"Okay fine," I sighed, "Next time she pops up, I'll talk to her."


	12. Chapter 12

Alright guys. Somehow I always end up forgetting about my fanfiction account. I'm really really sorry and I'm no longer going to make the promise of being able to update when I can, because I am not all that sure when that will be. Whenever I have the time to write more I will, but knowing me, I'll probably forget again.

Sorry guys :/

~Julez

***UPDATE TO MY UPDATE***

****Now that I'm reading over my stories I sort of really really really want to write again. Fall break starts on the 21st, so hopefully I won't be to busy and will be able to update.

I'm so indecisive AH

Seriously though I forgot how much I like writing

~Julez


End file.
